L'enfant mystérieux
by Narudgi
Summary: Venu de nul part, un jeune garçon nommé Iwan, va venir contrarier l'Hokage. Il sait beaucoup de choses mais sans savoir comment ou pourquoi... Puis quelqu'un l'adopte. Et grâce à cela, il entre à l'académie ninja; où il découvre Naruto et Hinata. (Univers alternatif)


**Nom de la fiction :** L'enfant mystérieux

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto !

**Couple :** Naruto et Hinata (pour ceux qui auraient pas compris...)

Donc, voilà la deuxième fic' que je ferais en parallèle. L'histoire se centre beaucoup sur Iwan au début (il faut que l'on le connaisse bien), car un mystère tourne autour de lui. D'où vient-il ?

On commence avant l'académie (j'utilise Kotetsu et Izumo malgré tout). Avant que Naruto ne sache faire le multicolonnage. Donc...: **C'EST UN UNIVERS ALTERNATIF !** L'histoire est changée dès le début, cela change donc beaucoup de choses. Exemple, Sasuke et Sakura ne sont plus rien aux yeux de Naruto. Ils sont carrément mit en arrière plan, voir ils font partis du décor !

Et aussi, les équipes seront changés.

Vous voilà prévenu.

Enfin bon, place à l'histoire : Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Kotetsu et Izumo gardaient l'entrée principale du village de Konoha. Ce qui était bien ennuyeux, très ennuyeux. À tel point que si Shikamaru était à leurs places, il mourrait d'ennui (Pourtant il aime ne rien faire. Alors imaginez...). Tout deux espéraient qu'il arrive quelque chose d'incroyable. Quelque chose qui bouleverserait leur après-midi habituelle. Leur souhait fut exhaussé. Sortant d'un trou noir bizarre, un petit garçon tomba à terre devant eux. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Izumo le regarda et tourna sa tête vers Kotetsu :

« Enfin ! On va pouvoir servir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda-t-il très excité.

- J'en sais rien, c'est jamais arrivé ça... Il faut aller voir l'Hokage... Prend-le et va voir Hiruzen-sama. Je reste ici. »

Izumo acquiesça puis partit avec le garçon inconscient. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau il toqua et attendit que l'on lui réponde : « Entrez ! ». Il l'ouvrit et lâcha tout :

« Bonjour Hokage-sama, à l'entrée principale le corps de ce garçon est subitement apparu devant nos yeux. Il est juste inconscient et nous ne savons pas qui il est. J'attends vos ordres.

- Bonjour Izumo. Laisse le là, je vais le réveiller. Tu peux partir. »

Il s'exécuta et s'en alla. L'Hokage se leva puis posa la paume de sa main sur le front du petit. Il ouvrit les yeux légèrement puis il sursauta après les avoir ouvert en grand d'un coup. Il murmura, suffisamment pour que l'on entende :

« Non... Je... Je suis à Konoha...? »

Il tourna sa tête vers l'Hokage qui le détailla. Ses cheveux étaient couleurs châtains, avait les yeux noirs et portait des vêtements pour le moins... étrange.

« Je suis à Konoha, c'est ça ?

- Oui. J'aimerai savoir quel est ton nom. dit-il.

- Je m'appelle Iwan !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je fait ici... Hé,hé... répondit Iwan en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Alors d'où viens-tu ?

- ...Pas de ce monde en tout cas. »

Sarutobi Hiruzen, autrement dit l'Hokage, fronça les sourcils. Pas de ce monde ? Mais alors comment sait-il qu'il est à Konoha ? Il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ce qu'il se passe ici. Il ment ?

« Dans ce cas, comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Est-ce que tu ne mentirais pas par hasard ?

- Mais non, pas du tout ! »

Il marqua une petite pause.

« En fait, je viens de... de... hein ?! »

Il baissa sa tête pour la prendre dans ses deux mains. Avec un air très horrifié.

« Je connais tout sur ce monde mais... je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi !

- Je vais vérifier si tu dis la vérité, d'accord ? Ibiki !

- Non ! Pas Ibiki !

- Tu connais Ibiki ? »

Ibiki, chef de la section interrogatoire, apparut à côté du garçon nommé Iwan. L'Hokage lui dit :

« Bonjour Ibiki, ce garçon a l'air d'être dans une amnésie partielle et il semble te connaître. Dit-il la vérité ? Et est-ce que tu le connais aussi ? »

Il regarda le petit.

« Non je ne sais qui il est. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Heu... 8 ans.

- D'accord... Tu dis que tu me connais ?

- Oui... Enfin... Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré. Hiruzen-sama non plus...

Ibiki croisa les bras.

« Il dit la vérité.

- Bien. Tu peux partir Ibiki. »

Il disparu de la même façon qu'il était apparu. Alors que Sarutobi allait commencer à parler, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit :

« Bonjour Hokage-sama, vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui Kakashi. C'est à propos de l'équipe que tu as recalé. »

Iwan reçu un flash puis se leva pour regarder Kakashi.

« Kakashi-sempai ?! »

Kakashi s'abaissa à la hauteur du garçon et fit un sourire des yeux.

« Tu me connais ?

- Oui ! Vous êtes le ninja copieur super fort !

- Ah ah ! Je suis célèbre alors ! »

Sarutobi les regarda alternativement.

« Tiens ! Kakashi pourrait tu garder ce petit un moment ? Je ne sais pas quoi en faire, il a l'air de savoir plein de choses mais il dit ne pas venir d'ici. Alors je le laisse sous ta garde.

- C'est une proposition ou un ordre ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir... ironisa Kakashi.

- On va dire que c'est un ordre. Voir même une mission. Et pour l'équipe, la prochaine fois soit plus indulgent.

- D'accord. Mais moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec lui...

- Contente toi de le garder et de le nourrir et essaie de comprendre ce qu'il fait là. Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Bien sûr Hokage-sama.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler simplement Hiruzen ?

- Ah... Oui. Désolé Hiruzen. »

Kakashi regarda l'enfant sous sa garde.

« Je pourrais l'inscrire à l'académie ninja, non ?

- Si tu veux. De toute façon je le considère à présent comme ton enfant adoptif. Alors fait comme bon te semble. répondit l'Hokage.

- Eh ! Vous n'aviez pas dit ça au début ! »

L'enfant sourit joyeusement.

« Merci Hiruzen-sama ! »

Il sauta dans les bras de Kakashi qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux maladroitement.

« Bon je vous laisse Hiruzen. salua le ninja copieur.

- Au revoir Kakashi ! »

Kakashi sortit avec Iwan qui lui était monté sur les épaules.

* * *

Kakashi et Iwan se rendait à l'académie ninja pour le premier jour. Iwan était tout content et Kakashi légèrement exaspéré. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé à propos de Iwan. Tout ce qu'il avait appris, c'était au niveau de ses goûts et de sa personnalité. Iwan est un garçon, qui, au premier coup d'œil laissait une mauvaise impression. Il faisait peur. Mais dès qu'on essaie de le connaître un peu plus, on finissait par le trouver sympathique. Kakashi avait commencé à essayer de voir ses capacités ninja. Son chakra était de type raiton. Kakashi s'était dit qu'il pourrait plus tard lui enseigner les milles oiseaux... Mais en fait, non. Car son chakra était bien trop faible. Si il faisait une seule fois cette technique, il en mourrait. Kakashi trouvait cela un peu dommage. Il aurait vraiment voulu lui enseigner. Par contre, il avait noté après plusieurs examens de mesure de chakra que celui-ci augmentait beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Une bonne chose.

« Kakashi-chichi, on est arrivé, réveille toi !

- Hum ? Ah. Oui, oui... »

Quand Iwan vit tout les élèves, il reçu encore une fois, un flash. Puis son regard se tourna vers un blond seul sur une balançoire. Il accourut vers lui :

« Hé ! Naruto !

- Je ne... Hé ! Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Je sais pas. »

Kakashi rejoignit son fils adoptif.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Iwan ?

- C'est que Naruto, il est tout seul. Et je veux pas qu'il soit seul.

- Ah. Donc c'est ton premier copain ?

- Oui ! »

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enfant en face de lui ne le repoussait pas. C'était la première fois que l'on le considérait comme un ami. Iwan lui prit la main et le tira de la balançoire.

« Aller ! Viens ! Faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard le premier jour !

- Heu... oui...? »

Tous les parents laissèrent leur enfant entrer en classe, Kakashi partit aussitôt. Il voulait se faire discret et lire un peu. Les tables étaient à trois places. Naruto s'était assis sur le bord gauche d'une table. Iwan s'était alors assis à côté de lui (c'est-à-dire au milieu de la table). Il restait donc une place à la droite de la table.

Tous les enfants s'étaient déjà assis. Sauf une petite fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés qui restait debout et qui hésitait. Iwan la regardait vivement. Le professeur, Iruka, voyait la petite encore à l'entrée laquelle regardait, un peu apeuré, la dernière place à côté d'Iwan. Il dit gentiment :

« Tu peux aller t'asseoir. N'ait pas peur ! »

Elle lança un regard au professeur avant d'aller s'asseoir timidement. Iwan, qui l'avait suivi de l'œil, lui glissa dans l'oreille :

« Bonjour Hinata ! »

La désignée Hinata, sursauta. Elle était déjà effrayée avant, mais maintenant... En plus, elle était trop timide pour lui demander comment il savait son prénom. C'est sur cette salutation étrange que Hinata avait posée son attention tout le long de l'explication du professeur.

Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, tout les élèves sortirent. Excepté Naruto, Iwan et Hinata. Naruto, parce qu'il dormait, Hinata, parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensés et Iwan, parce qu'il essayait temps bien que mal d'éveiller Hinata. Iruka observait la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience :

« Oh ! Vous trois ! Sortez d'ici ! »

Iwan jeta son regard sur Naruto puis de nouveau Hinata. Aucun n'avait bougé. Sans hésiter, il les saisit tout les deux, par le col, pour les transporter dehors. Mais après avoir essayé... Ils étaient plutôt assez lourd...

« Excusez moi sensei, mais... ils sont impossible à déplacer... »

Iruka, exaspéré, hurla de toutes ses forces.

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS RÉVEILLER OUI ?! »

Hinata sourcilla et Naruto se leva enfin. Iruka les jeta dans le couloir. Naruto notifia :

« Non mais il est pas bien ! Nous criez dessus puis nous balancer dehors ! »

Il maugréa pour lui même des paroles inaudibles et partit.

« Bon je vais y allez aussi alors... dit Iwan en commençant à partir. »

Hinata avait une question à Iwan qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début du cours. Elle sauta sur l'occasion malgré sa timidité :

« Heu... ! Co...co...comment...comment tu...tu connais mon nom... ? demanda-elle au maximum de son effort.

- Ah ? J'en sais rien. fit-il avec un sourire. Sinon je m'appelle Iwan. Termina-t-il. »

* * *

Kakashi attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son enfant adoptif. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il attendait en compagnie de Hiashi Hyûga pas très loin. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Kakashi regardait son bouquin qu'il tenait avec une main. Iwan arriva, courut vers Kakashi et s'arrêta devant lui :

« Kakashi-chichi ! Tu pourrais m'acheter un masque comme toi s'il-te-plaît !...

- Hum...? Pourquoi tu me demande ça, soudainement ? Tu es tombé amoureux d'une fille ? demanda-t-il

- Non, non, non ! C'est pas ça... C'est que... »

Kakashi ricana un peu. En se rappelant sa jeunesse.

« - Bon d'accord. Si ça te plaît tant que ça !

- Ouais ! Génial ! Alors, on va s'entraîner aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais d'abord, je vais t'expliquer comment faire pour que personne n'arrive à voir en dessous de ton masque. C'est très important si tu veux en porter un. Par exemple, quand tu manges. Tu devrais retirer ton masque, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien... il y a un moyen de contourner ce problème. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui ! Kakashi-chichi ! »

Et ils partirent en continuant de parler. Hinata rejoignit son père peu après, visiblement énervé.

* * *

Depuis, 4 ans était passés. Nos trois petits, Naruto, Iwan et Hinata, avaient à présent 12 ans. Ils étaient toujours à la même place et s'entendaient maintenant très bien. Hinata était toujours réservée et timide. Naruto, heureux d'avoir un copain et une copine, s'était très épanoui. Il était le cancre de la classe mais s'améliorait grâce à ses compagnons. Iwan, lui, avait grandement gagné en chakra depuis la dernière fois. Kakashi nota que son chakra avait repris une vitesse de développement normal, il y a quelques mois. Il avait donc commencé à lui apprendre les bases des milles oiseaux et quelques techniques utiles. Iwan avait aussi étrangement perdu la couleur de ses cheveux.

D'autre part, le taïjustu d'Iwan était vraiment mauvais. Très mauvais. Kakashi avait donc concentré son entraînement dessus et il avait légèrement progressé. Mais pas de quoi en faire toute une fête.

Naruto marchait en direction de l'école. C'est aujourd'hui que l'on faisait les équipes. Il avait fièrement réussi l'épreuve après avoir sauvé Iruka mais... Il avait appris quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Il entra dans la classe et retrouva ses deux amis assis qui ne parlait pas, il s'arrêta en face d'Hinata qui le regardait :

« Hé ! Salut Hinata-chan, salut Iwan-san ! Vous en faites des têtes...

- C'est parce que l'on va peut-être pas tous êtres dans la même équipe. Même si mon père à essayer de me rassurer... Alors on stresse un peu... répondit Iwan qui avait maintenant un masque. »

Deux cris perçants de filles se firent entendre à l'entrée, puis elles se rapprochèrent de Naruto. Jusqu'à le pousser comme si il gênait le passage :

« Pousse toi ! dit l'une qui avait les cheveux roses. »

Naruto trébucha sur la chaise en face de lui et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles d'Hinata... Iwan, derrière Hinata, explosa de rire. Et tout le monde jeta alors son regard vers Naruto et Hinata. Naruto se retira et jeta à la rose :

« Non mais t'es malade ?! Ça va pas de pousser les gens comme ça ?! »

La 'rose' se fichait totalement de ce que pouvait dire Naruto puisqu'elle se battait avec l'autre, la place à côté d'un... :

« Sasuke ! hurlèrent-t-elle en même temps. Tu veux bien que je m'assoie à côté de toi ? »

Toute la classe repartit à ses occupations. Naruto soupira et reporta son attention sur Hinata. Iwan pouffait encore un peu derrière. Cela agaça Naruto mais il préféra s'asseoir tranquillement. Soudainement, il fronça les sourcils : « Attend... Je viens d'embrasser Hinata ?! Cria-t-il dans sa tête. ». Il rougit furieusement et tourna lentement, lentement, lentement la face vers la droite. Naruto souffla. Hinata s'était heureusement évanouit. Il aurait eu beaucoup trop honte sinon...

Iruka entra dans la classe avec un papier qu'il déposa sur le bureau. Tous le monde se tut et écoutait à présent attentivement. Même Hinata était maintenant semi-réveillée. Iruka commença alors :

« Bonjour à tous et félicitation ! Vous êtes maintenant aspirants ninja ! Nous avons composées des équipes de trois avec un professeur. Je vais dicter les prénoms de chaque équipe, puis vous partirez avec votre sensei qui viendra vous cherchez. C'est clair ?

- Oui ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Bien. Alors... »

Il énonça chaque équipe jusqu'à la sixième.

« ...équipe 6, Hatake Iwan, Hyûga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto. Votre sensei arrivera sûrement en retard. »

Puis il continua à énoncer d'autres équipes. Mais nos bonhommes n'accordaient gère d'importance aux autres équipes. Le principal, c'est qu'ils soient ensembles. Iwan pensa en premier lieu que leur sensei pouvait-être son père mais... Kakashi lui avait dit que ce n'était pas lui.

Alors il se creusait la tête parmi les autres. Car Kakashi avait laissé traîner les papiers des Jônins et ANBU du village. Iwan n'avait pas hésité à tous les apprendre en cachette. Se disant que cela pourrait servir, plus tard... Hinata secoua l'épaule d'Iwan, le sortant de ses pensées :

« Iwan-kun...tout...tout le monde est partis... dit-elle. »

En effet, il n'y avait plus personne. Iwan demanda précipitamment :

« Ah ! Euh... Mon... Mon père, vous l'avez vu partir avec une autre équipe ? »

Hinata hocha la tête et Naruto répondit oui.

« Oh ! Zut, moi qui pensait que c'était lui qui pouvait être le plus en retard...

- Et si on le punissait d'être autant en retard ? proposa Naruto.

- Ouai ! S'exclama Iwan. On pose un parchemin explosif sur la porte. Comme ça, il l'ouvre et... BOUM !

- Bof... On va pas exploser tout le bâtiment juste pour lui... »

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le sensei...

* * *

Reviews ? Suppositions ?


End file.
